


骑士与龙 上

by moonmoonwind



Category: Reign of Fire (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmoonwind/pseuds/moonmoonwind
Kudos: 2





	骑士与龙 上

骑士与龙 上

Creedy x Quinn  
Jared x Quinn  
Denton x Quinn

短小段子意识流

01

虽然没人提起过，但这里的人们都知道，这座石堡的领袖之一Quinn和另一位保持着不同寻常的暧昧关系。

他们的生活太苦了，一群成年男人领着一堆尚未长成的孩子，在人类文明的废墟里、烈焰燃尽的灰尘中讨生活、苟延残喘。抱团取暖也好，互舔伤口也罢，欲望压抑的久了，难免要找点乐子。

Quinn是个看上去凶巴巴的男人，年纪实际上不大，领导架子都是装出来的。他的好友Creedy人后会和他当面抱怨——你有时候真的会让人不舒服，顽固却又不知变通得可爱。当然后半句的评价发生的地点多半是在Quinn房间里的床上。

Creedy和Quinn会定期给孩子们表演一些小短剧，像是星球大战里的故事，他知道Quinn喜欢这个，于是每次也乐意陪着他闹一闹。难得的放松时刻。

石堡地下并不寒冷，整个地球被都那些喷火的怪物烧热了，即使在最寒冷的冬天，Quinn也只会套一件打了补丁的黑毛衣，里面什么都不穿。Creedy对这种“真空”的装扮毫无拒绝之意。

他们在孩子面前犹如父亲母亲一般配合默契的欢乐闹剧结束之后，几乎是毫无间隙就会转场进入另一场同样默契的“闹剧”中。

众人的房间都很近，夜里一点异动都可能能被听见。Quinn的性格隐忍惯了，即使是被冲撞到最狠时，他也总能把呻【吟和浪【叫控制得很好。Creedy多有不满，抬手在他圆乎乎的屁股上扇了一巴掌。“啪——”声响大得有点突兀，Quinn紧张得一瞬夹紧了在他身体里驰骋的【样】具。

“别……孩子……有可能……听……听见”Quinn趴在床上，半边脸陷在柔软的床单中，声音慢慢悠悠断断续续，又痛苦又欢愉，他伸出手向后想要抓住些什么，Creedy回应他一般顺势十指紧扣。手指与手指交缠，情事中过高的体温让两人的手掌都有些汗湿滑腻。有那么一瞬，Creedy觉得仿佛回到了往日充满生机的生活，唯一不同的是，那些日子里，他可不会和自己的好朋友上床打炮。

互相抚慰的时间结束之后，Creedy一般会回到自己的房间睡觉。纵然所有人都心知肚明默认他们是堡垒的“爸爸妈妈”，该做得样子还是要做的，他们英国人就是这么麻烦。

02

——最近，Quinn捡来的那个男孩似乎陷入了某种青春期的朦胧憧憬中……

他没有告诉过Creedy这件事。他能感觉到好友和自己之间关系的微妙变化，而这件事无疑会增加他和那个孩子相处的矛盾。男人都是感官动物，无法拒绝性【室】带来的刺激和欢愉，有时甚至会为其沉沦甚至被操纵情绪。

他们之间亲密的抚摩和作】艾次数多了，Creedy有时候甚至在只有男孩子们的场合对他毛手毛脚起来，偷偷捏一把他饱满的臀部，或者搭话的时候毫无必要地揽住他的腰。Quinn是喜欢Creedy的，以朋友的或者暧昧关系的，他自己也弄不清楚到底算是哪种喜欢。但他就是清楚明白，当Creedy最初开始控制不知自己的老二和他一起滚到床上时，绝对是欲望超过了情感需要。他就是该死的知道！

所以也一直默契地没有再戳破，保持着这样进退皆可的关系。

——Jared又在偷看他了！这已经是今天以来的第五次了……Quinn游走的思绪被强行拉了回来。眼下，他得先解决面前这个男孩的问题。

捡到Jared的时候，他自己也只有堪堪二十岁。作为他名义上的养父，Quinn自觉对这个男孩有些特殊的情感。Jared进入青春叛逆期之后，有时候会对他的唠叨不耐烦，偶尔甚至会回敬一句“知道了，妈妈”。

他自己也经历过那种日子，这个年纪的男孩子说话做事不知轻重很正常，对着比自己年纪大的亲密大人产生一些奇怪的情感，再正常不过了。

他决定，以过来人的身份和男孩谈一谈。

“嘿，Jared，晚些时候到我房间里来一下！”Quinn伸出右手捏了捏男孩的肩膀，猝不及防地被男孩抓住了手，他猛一回抽，纹丝未动。这才意识到，他的男孩已经长得这么大了，不仅是个子，连力气也在渐渐逼近他。

“咳……”他清清嗓子，一边转换了话题，一边用了点力气从男孩手中抽回了自己的手，“Jared，也别总是故意和Creedy作对，你知道他没有恶意的，可能是最近作物的收成不太乐观心情有点低落。”

“我没有……”Jared显然有点委屈，“我只是想，多和你亲近些……”声音渐渐低了下去。

Quinnl理所应当错过了最重要的那句话。

【晚些时候】是个很暧昧的时间约定，多晚可以定义为晚些时候，没人说得清楚。

只因为这一天，多多少少有点过于精彩过于漫长了！

——Denton带着他的大队人马杀到的时候，整座堡垒的人尚无知无觉，危险将至。

dbq，【上】还没写到美国佬x Quinn。。。本周继续


End file.
